Lessons Learned: Twilight Kink Fest
by mskathy
Summary: Written for the Twilight Kink Fest, this was a photo prompt. Link inside fic. Bella worries when her girlfriend admits she wants to be spanked. Bella doesn't think hitting a woman is ever right. Alice explains, Rose demonstrates, lessons are learned.


**A/N: First, thank you to the ladies for hosting the Twilight Kink Fest – sadtomatoFF, tuesdaymidnight, TheRainGirl4, Fr333bird.**

**Thank you to my beta, TwilightMundi, for always being awesome. Thank you to mjinaspen, for reading this and reassuring me it wasn't completely awful.**

**Thank you to theswandive, for posting this prompt that I grabbed. It was such a different journey than I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed exploring these characters and writing it. I am truly grateful for knowing you. Thank you to TRG for nudging me to grab this prompt. I wasn't sure I'd have enough time, but the gracious hostesses gave a few extra days and I was able to write some words.**

1. Prompt: photo prompt (twikinkfest(dot)tumblr(dot).com/post/12446250596/bella-rosalie-alice-please-spanks-a-lot)  
>2. Rating: M<br>3. Any relevant content warnings: Girlsex, spanking, fun times, serious discussions

* * *

><p>"Baby, please," she whispers into my ear.<p>

She knows I can't resist when she begs, but this time it just won't happen. "No, Alice. I've told you already, this isn't something I can do. I'm sorry."

I'm not really that sorry. I've explained to Alice that I won't spank her. I don't want to be the girl that hits her girlfriend. No fucking way. I love her too much to hurt her. I'm not a monster.

*LL*

"Can I tie your hands up, Bella?"

My wet pussy shifts against her thigh. I just want to make love to my girlfriend, have a few orgasms, call it a night. My frustration with Alice rises. I can almost guess where this kinky shit is going to lead, and I don't like it.

"Do you have to?" I ask, biting the juncture of her neck and body. "I can't fuck you if you do."

"No," she concedes, "but I can fuck you."

God, I love my life.

*LL*

The shower, the tub, the car, the kitchen... we defile them all.

I can never get enough of her. I want to make her scream, make her whimper, watch her come. I do. More than once. Almost every night.

We aren't just fuck buddies, hence why I won't spank her. Why does everyone have to be so into the spanking thing, anyway?

Aren't I enough for her?

What if she wants me to spit on her next?

_Oh Jesus._

My mind stretches, reaching into some of the awful fetish porn I've seen, and I'm firm in my decision again. I can't do it.

It nags at me for weeks, though. When I get out of the shower in the morning and she lightly smacks my ass, I can't even lie – that shit was hot.

But that was _one_ love tap. What she's asking me for is so much more.

*LL*

She's smiling, bouncing at my side, arm-in-arm with me. "Wanna go to fetish night at the club?"

"No."

There's no room to even discuss it. Now I'm just getting pissed. I kind of _want_ to spank her, but not in the ways I know I should.

She pouts, lopsided smile pulled down, and I melt a fraction of an inch.

"Don't give me that look. I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart. What is so hard to understand about that? Why can't I be enough for you?"

She curls against my side, warming me with her heat and making me horny again.

"First, who said you weren't enough? You're plenty enough for me, Bella. But why can't I have you and a red ass?"

"What will people think?"

She rolls her eyes so hard I'm surprised they don't get stuck. "Since when do you give a fuck what people think?"

"Hey, I care a lot about what other people think of us. I love that they envy you and think I treat you well. And vice versa. Do you know how many women would love to steal you away from me? But they see how much you love me. I don't want to be known as a woman-beater. You know how word gets around in this community."

Alice looks at me, furious, and stomps her foot. It's kind of cute, kind of pissing me off.

*LL*

I borrow her laptop one night and find her browser open to spanking porn. I'm curious and suspect she's left it open on purpose, so I click play.

Worst. Decision. Ever.

I'm horrified by the way the women treat each other. Nothing about what they do seems loving at all. I find Alice in her bedroom and slide under the covers, behind her.

"Ali, we need to talk."

"Okay," she says, her voice full of hope. It crushes me even more.

"Alice, if this is something you need, we might as well just call it quits. I don't think I'll ever be okay with this."

Tears fall hard and fast from my eyes down onto the skin of her arm. I hate the idea that she might actually decide to break up with me, but despise the idea of hitting and hurting her even more. It feels like an impossible situation.

"No!" she shouts, turning to face me. "No, I don't want to break up with you. I need you to understand me, though. Can we talk about this before you make a final decision?"

I nod. Words couldn't leave bruises; it's worth a conversation if it means somehow figuring out how to keep what I've built with Alice. I love her down to my toes, and losing her is the last thing I want. Well, second-to-last.

*LL*

"Can I touch you while we talk, love?" Alice asks.

I hum. "Of course." It will be the worst kind of torture, but if it means feeling her body against mine for potentially one last time, I'm greedy enough to want it.

"You know me, Bella," she says quietly. "You know my heart like no one else."

The sun has almost set, casting a pinkish glow to the room. I shiver when her fingertips trail down my forearm.

"You know my body like no one else," she says, leaning to kiss me. "I don't have daddy issues. I don't need to secretly be punished for anything I feel guilty about..."

"Then what is it, baby? Why do you want that so bad?"

I can't figure it out, but I'm glad we're talking about it. I suddenly realize I've never bothered to ask, and the guilt presses down on me.

"It feels good."

It's simple for her. It feels good, so she wants to do it.

"I do-"

Her hand covers my mouth and she raises an eyebrow. "It's my turn to talk. I want to say all of this at once, then you can ask questions, okay?"

I nod, tempted to playfully bite her fingers. She takes her hand off my mouth and strokes down the side of my face. I want to purr and nudge into her like a cat, but settle for just closing my eyes and feeling her.

"It feels good to me, like when I touch you and you get that expression right there. It's just a different sensation. The heat of the sting, the sharp sound, knowing that it's your hand doing it to me. Plus, from that angle, I feel all dirty and exposed... you can touch me however you want."

Her hand drifts from my neck to my nipple, the backs of her fingers brushing over the hardening skin. "Do you like the way that feels?"

"Mhm."

She pinches briefly, and I'm surprised but moan at the feeling.

"How about that?" she asks, her voice rough.

"Yeah," I breathe.

When her hand shifts lower and her fingers dip into my panties, I shift my hips to seek more of her. She denies me, skimming them over the swell of my lower lips. I want to hold still and move against her, conflicting emotions pushing me to do nothing. Alice moves her hand over my hip and to my ass, gripping and grabbing at the flesh there.

"It's just like this, Bee. Just another sensation. It's not like porn, it can be sweet and caring. You're not going to leave bruises, or hurt me in any way I don't want. It doesn't have to be part of an elaborate punishment scene, it can just be one lover provoking something in another, I promise. Will you let me show you?"

My entire body tenses. Does she mean she wants to spank me right now?

A soft laugh floats from her mouth. "Not on you, sweets. I want you to watch Rose do it. Please?"

God, her breath is so soft and warm against my skin. She's teasing me and relaxing me and working me up all at the same time. I want to say no, but the way she's phrased it – an act of love between two partners – we do that all the time, so what's the difference?

"I..." I pause to take a deep breath, her fingers skimming below the swell of my bottom, distracting me. "I want to try. You want me to watch Rose, though? Spank you?"

"You can just try if you want," she says, kissing where my collarbone juts from the front of my body.

"No, no. I want someone to show me. I want you to show me what you like. What you want. You trust her?"

I know Alice and Rose dated for a few months before we met. They had sex, but Rose didn't want the connection Alice did. Rose was a free agent, enjoying being single after a messy divorce from a man, and wasn't ready to be committed again.

As the thought popped into my head, I felt my eyes burn with tears again. "Have you done that with her before?"

Alice's reply was so quiet I almost didn't hear her. Almost. When she confirmed Rose had spanked her, I was jealous and angry. They'd done something we hadn't.

"Hey," she said, tipping my head up to look at her. "Surely you can't be jealous of Rose. She had a fraction of what you have with me. No comparison."

"But she did things you wanted that I won't do."

I worried Alice would leave me and go back to Rose.

Things that seemed cemented solid just minutes before suddenly felt uncertain.

"So do them," Alice said. "Not because you don't want to lose me, though. Do them because you're going to learn how fun it can be, and how sexy it is, and how good you can make me feel."

She distracted me, moving her fingers and pushing them inside of me. I moaned softly as she took her time, fucking me slowly as she kissed me. My legs opened wider and I rolled to my back, bringing her on top of me. I framed her body with mine as she began to move faster, her thumb reaching out to roll over my clit. When her hips pushed

, sandwiching her hand and pressing her fingers deeper, I came hard.

Later that night, Alice emailed Rose and we scheduled a time to get together Friday after work. I was hesitant to schedule it so soon, but Alice said this way we had the whole weekend to go back to her place and practice.

I couldn't deny that sounded awesome. The more Alice explained, the more open to the idea I was, but I knew that watching Rose would be immensely helpful. I didn't want to hurt my girl, just love her better.

Work was just a distraction between eating, sleeping, and thinking. I couldn't get all of it out of my mind. How did what Alice wanted translate so differently from the pictures and porn I'd seen? When I texted her to ask, she of course called me.

"Babe, seriously, how many porn videos have we watched with women squirting 5 feet in the air after thirty seconds of penetration?"

Well, she had me there.

"I'll take your silence as understanding. Porn isn't reality. This is whatever we make it. Whatever we want it to be. If you _want_ me to put on a schoolgirl skirt and bend me over your knee, I might like that, but it doesn't need to be like that. What do you want?"

What the fuck did I want? I was still so confused.

"I don't know, Ali. I need more time to think."

"It's okay, Bee. We'll work this out. You're way too serious all the time. Just lighten up. It's meant to be fun."

I try to keep her words in mind as I think more about it, after our call is over. Maybe she's right, and maybe I'm just over-thinking everything.

*LL*

On Friday, we meet up after work. Alice is even more enthusiastic than normal, pressing me against the wall outside the coffee shop and kissing me hard. After some catcalls from idiots walking by, I take her hand and walk inside with her. We're bundled in our giant winter coats, so after we place our order, I unwrap her scarf from her neck and hang it up, with our jackets, in the usual spots. We sit across from each other, too excited to be anywhere but there, and too early to be at Rose's.

"Nervous?" I ask her.

Her smile is wide and easy. "No way. Excited. Very excited."

I laugh. There's an awkward moment when the barista brings our coffee to us, stopping to chat about what we're up to over the weekend – we've been friends with almost everyone at this place for years now. Thankfully, the hour and a half passes easily, and after a quick bite to eat, we're on our way.

Rose lives just up the street from Alice, so we walk together, hand-in-hand through the cold. Flakes are beginning to fall and I smile. I love it when the weather turns cold. I love fireplaces and hot baths, cocoa and red wine and snuggling. Everything about winter screams intimacy to me.

After Rose answers the door and lets us in, I look at her solidly, for the first time. I've noticed her beauty before, but generally avoided looking at her as more than just a beautiful woman. She has on jeans, faded and ripped in places, and a tight black silk corset. The silver accents catch my eye, and I find myself thinking about how hot she is, not for the first time. She's gorgeous in her own way, almost the opposite of my Alice, but something to be appreciated still.

Alice seems comfortable and relaxed inside Rose's apartment, so I take her behavior as a cue for mine. I breathe deeply and will my nerves to calm.

"So nice to see you again, Bella. Alice."

A round of hugs later, Rose is walking away from us. "Shall we get started, ladies?"

Her presence is commanding and I find it very easy to see her as a dominant partner. The idea scares me, because I don't necessarily like taking control in bed. My own fears tangle in my head and make it more frustration and worry than pleasure.

We enter a mostly empty room – there are just two chairs and a table. I realize I'm not entirely sure how this is all going to go down. Am I supposed to take notes? I look at the papers on the table, find the pencil, and wonder.

"Those are for my new girl. She has to write me an essay about why she deserves pleasure instead of punishment tonight, since she disobeyed me," Rose says casually, as if it's just an everyday thing for her.

I realize in that moment that it probably is.

Images of Alice tied up flash before me, and … I mentally squirm. I'm confused, but turned on. I'm confused about why I'm turned on. I flag that to come back to someday, so that I can ask Alice more about it. It suddenly feels like our year-plus of dating has been so surface, and I wonder how she could have these unexplored layers just beneath. And more than that, why has she been so afraid to let me see them?

"Sit," Rose says, looking at me pointedly.

I feel like a pet, but I do as I'm told, taking the empty chair by the table.

"Alice asked me to show you what she likes," Rose says, looking down at me. "Are you ready to learn?"

I nod.

"Do you have any questions before I start?"

I shake my head no, seemingly incapable of speech.

"I have a few rules. Alice knows them already, of course. First, you may not interrupt us. I don't care what it looks like is happening, I know Alice and I know what her limits are. She has a safeword, and unless she uses it, you are not to interrupt. Do you understand?"

This takes me longer to respond to. Knowing that I won't have the ability to intervene if she's being harmed … that is uncomfortable for me.

"I promise I'll safeword if I'm not okay, Bee."

Rose turns her attention to Alice. "I didn't say you could speak, did I?"

Alice shakes her head no, suddenly the quiet one in the room. The corners of her mouth turn up, though, and I can see how much she is already enjoying herself.

"Do you agree or not, Bella? I don't have all night."

"I guess."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Try to muster less enthusiasm..." she mutters, walking to the empty chair. Once she sits, she looks at Alice, raising one eyebrow and then looking down at her lap.

Alice walks to her, and after Rose spreads her legs, Alice lays across them, her ass lifted high. I watch, fascinated and angry, as Rose rubs Alice's ass. Everyone still has their clothes on, but that doesn't mean they aren't doing something extremely sexual. Rose lowers Alice's pants and underwear, exposing her, and draws her arm up. The noise that echoes through the room once skin is against skin causes me to gasp.

Rose gives me a look and I do my best to appear apologetic. Really, though, I want to scratch her fucking eyes out for hitting my girl.

In a stroke of perfect timing, Alice lifts her head and looks at me. Her eyes are wide with pleasure, begging me not to interrupt this moment for her.

I bite my lip to keep from making any more noise as Rose continues. There's hardly a word spoken between them, but Alice is squirming on Rose's lap, soft mewls and moans escaping from her mouth as Rose lands smack after smack.

I pay careful attention to the way her hand moves, never striking the same area twice in a row. Sometimes, she rubs and seems to soothe a spot before she strikes again. I can see that she has a smaller-than-expected area she's working in, never going too far up Alice's back, or too far down her legs.

"This is Alice's sweet spot," she says, looking at me as she lands several swats in quick secession. She's aiming right at the most fleshy part, and from the look on Alice's face, she's doing it perfectly.

"Come feel how wet she is," Rose says.

I'm hesitant to join them, to break the spell she has Alice under, but being invited to participate is actually perfect, I realize. I no longer feel like a spectator or student, but as an active participant in what they're doing.

Standing in front of Alice, I run my fingers along the hot, bright pink skin before dipping between her thighs. Rose is right – she's practically dripping onto my fingers, and they slide in easily. For half a second, I forget Rose is even there with us, but when she lands an unexpected slap on Alice's ass, the noise startles me and the way Alice clenches around my fingers arouses me.

In an unspoken agreement, Rose and I work together. My fingers fuck Alice, coming out to spread wetness and play with her clit, and Rose spanks her. The strokes are getting harder, Alice's ass is turning more red than pink, and the wetness never seems to end.

We don't stop after one orgasm, or even two. Rose takes periodic rests, flexing and rotating her wrist, then returning to Alice. I shift in my position, partially because my muscles are sore and partially because I'm so fucking turned on, I _need_ to come soon.

After Alice's third orgasm, Rose's hand finds mine and pulls it away.

"I think your girl has learned enough, Alice, don't you?"

Instead of just nodding, Alice leans back a bit, her cheek resting on Rose's thigh, and she gives her a look of adoration along with a nod.

"Why don't you take her home and show her how thankful you are, hmm?"

It's as if the spell between them is somehow broken, and Alice stands up. I help her with her pants, her whole body seeming boneless as she giggles, and we walk out to the entryway, putting our coats back on. I still smell like Alice, can taste what I licked off my fingers. She is floating on a cloud, her smile never waning as we walk the few blocks.

Inside the warmth of her bedroom, she strips my clothes off with reverence. I feel awkward, but the way she touches and looks at me helps. The more I realize what we just did, the more I want to panic, but when we lie together on the bed, she whispers a thousand _thank__you_s. She whispers them with her mouth and tongue, with her teeth, with her fingers, with her heart, and with her words.


End file.
